


抓住那只“野鸡”

by AlminRomance1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 黑白贞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 鲁鲁夏威是一个永恒的盛夏，它不仅有阳光、沙滩、和海水浴，也有画笔、墨水、和原稿用纸，甚至有挥洒汗水与泪的社团活动，和欢声笑语的从者夏日祭典。……或许还有自己的同人本？
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc | Ruler/Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger
Kudos: 1





	抓住那只“野鸡”

**Author's Note:**

> *：一切魔改皆为谈恋爱服务

复仇者的梦里有什么？白发白衣的花之魔术师向贞德Alter提出疑问，就像是在询问今日的午餐菜式那般无辜。

什么都没有！说到底从者根本不需要睡眠，也不会做梦，你是不是傻？龙之魔女把厌弃写在脸上，学着牧羊人赶羊地用旗杆将魔术师赶走。

那贞德Alter的梦里有什么？夹缝中传来清亮的女声，她叹气，皱着眉头思索。

首先是滚烫的火焰和刺耳的呼声，魔女说。火烧皮肤是没有感觉的，锁链太沉，她根本不知道自己是否挣扎，也不知道自己是否低吼。火焰燃烧干柴，也燃烧她。裙摆和发梢化为灰烬，黑烟卷着它们升空，去污染法兰西的新鲜空气。金发的圣女将穿过围观的人群，穿过火焰和浓烟，对方会轻抚她的脸颊，在处刑的烈狱中拥抱她。

接着铁链不再束缚身体，叮叮当当地断开，她俩就应声倒在翻动浪花的浅滩上。她听到海鸥鸣叫，海水涌动，她们的躯体躺在金沙上，灵魂却向往着海天交接一处。

Alter。魔女听见圣女唤她。白色海浪温柔地将圣女的金发铺开，它们浸湿姑娘们的裙摆，肆无忌惮地触碰姑娘们的肌肤。贞德Alter的嘴角沾上一滴，她好奇地抿唇品尝，咸味正如同圣女最拿手的浓汤。

贞德Alter被梦中的野鸡鸣叫吵醒。她听见截稿日期站在海岸线对头跟自己打招呼，从而大吼着惊坐而起，吓到正跑上跑下收拾房间的藤丸和马修。

夏日的龙之魔女喘着粗气，似劫后余生般的发怵。她顶着对难以忽视的黑眼圈，悠悠地朝站在床尾的俩姑娘问道：“截，截稿日……”

藤丸和马修面面相觑，怀里都抱着好些原稿用纸和蘸水钢笔，“Alter，今天是第一天。”藤丸宣布着悲报，连为了享受夏日而刻意晒黑的小麦色皮肤都白了好几度。

一周目的第一天，意味着自己不得不构思一个全新的故事，从头开始起稿，进而再到分镜。想到这里，贞德Alter觉得自己快晕厥过去，脑袋一仰，便又开始在酒店的双人床上躺尸。贞德手里提拉着个塑料袋，站在床头担忧地看着自家“妹妹”，后者发现她时，脸上肉眼可见地挂起嫌弃二字。

“为什么圣女大人会在这里啊！”贞德Alter朝藤丸吼问道。年轻的御主拿出行李箱里的墨水递给马修，贤惠的后辈便将全套漫画工具整齐地摆放在书桌上。

“贞德是来帮忙的，我们真的快忙不过来了。”她哭丧着脸，将嘴里的葡萄糖含片咬碎，“多一个人多一份力，Alter就和‘姐姐’好好相处吧，求求了。”

闻言，金发圣女大大方方地坐到床边，细腻的手指抚上贞德Alter的脸颊，“我来帮你画漫画。你看看你，熬夜赶稿对身体可不好。”

贞德Alter心里全是鄙弃的吐槽话，比如“从者根本不存在健康问题”，又或者“你以为这都是因为谁”之类，听上去就贼伤人的怨语。只可惜她刚准备开口反驳，她的肚子就发出了一声“咕噜”的叫唤，贞德听了，笑得腼腆又欣慰。她将手里的塑料袋放到床头柜上打开，两三个餐盒重叠着，散发出甜腻的鸡蛋香气。

“我就知道你肯定饿了，所以给你带了薄饼。你是喜欢枫糖还是淡奶油？”

藤丸刚和马修一起整理好书桌，转头便发现夏日限定的狂战士脸上拖出的条条黑线。基拉韦厄火山爆发近在眼前，作为人理最后的御主，藤丸有义务守护少女们间的和谐气氛。她插嘴道：“贞德，Alter喜欢咸味的薄饼，你帮她涂些带盐黄油吧。”

一切的一切，都源于盛着泳装的金发圣女。那时候还没有什么轮回，什么销量，更没有义务性的画漫画，只有对另一个沐浴阳光的自己的本能抗争心。贞德Alter放弃了尽享夏日的悠闲假期，只为与贞德在同人本销售上争个高低，现在想来，着实幼稚。

她的嘴里叼着棒冰，粗略的人物设定画了三页，废弃的分镜稿被揉作纸团，堆满了半个垃圾篓。贞德搬了个小板凳坐在“妹妹”身后，替她梳理被睡乱的奶白长发，她们一起解决了黄油薄饼，讨论故事剧情时呼出的香气来自同一管猕猴桃味牙膏。

贞德Alter把笔一摔，刚画了没两笔的草稿又被她搓成纸团，连带着刚吃完的雪糕木棍一起丢入垃圾篓，“我画不出来，完全没头绪。”她说得好生悲伤，揉乱贞德刚替她梳顺的额发。

藤丸和马修跪坐在一旁，捧着前几周目的成品本和这周目的剧情大纲干着急。贞德Alter构思了太多：一些亲情的故事，一些友谊的故事，一些恋爱的故事。她被鲁鲁夏威的燥热空气和灼眼阳光，压榨得不知道该如何讲述梦中的童话了。

“既然不清楚要画什么，不如去外面走走。”贞德收拾起木梳，抬手抚平Alter头顶翘起的碎发，“我们去海边取材吧。”

以取材为名义的观光，藤丸举双手赞成。她挂念着威基基大道上的烧烤摊，盘算了好几周目，和可爱的后辈一起边品尝肉串，边聆听海鸥鸣叫、浪打沙滩。

贞德牵着Alter的手腕走进夏日的艳阳。她们踩上细绵的沙滩，泡白的浪花翻涌着溅湿脚踝，而海之家的大型充气泳圈又花费了她们几十万的QP。贞德Alter腰间别着她的两把佩刀，随时准备砍翻前来搭讪的一般通过男性。

她让贞德坐在泳圈上，自己推着她们走进蔚蓝的大海，潮水浸湿了泳衣的棉纶布料，银白的发尾荡开，似一尾薄纱的裙摆。粉色的彩虹小马吸引了海鸥的注意力，它们盘旋在两位姑娘的头顶长啼，留下一些转瞬即逝的薄影。贞德Alter估摸着距离，终于也撑上漂浮的充气浮圈，她们任由回涌的海浪将她们带离浅滩，发现剔透的海水下，时不时游过几群南海特有的热带鱼。

“现在你感觉到自己想画什么了吗？”贞德问她。

“不知道，一点想法都没有。”贞德ALter回答道。

来自法兰西的两位乡下姑娘并排躺在大型浮圈上，她们生前没怎么见过海，现在好不容易到了海边，却得被迫疲惫不堪地画同人志。挤在行李箱隔层里的防晒霜终于在今天派上用场，两位贞德的皮肤散发着清新的水果香气，海水拍打着塑料泳圈，混合着汗水浸湿她俩的长发，使它们不乖顺地贴在姑娘们的皮肤上。

“我觉得你太追求同人本的价值了，Alter只要画自己想画的故事就好。”贞德说着，手掌伸进海水里轻细地划动，“我一直都认为Alter的故事很有意思，你没必要去逼迫自己的。”

贞德Alter翻了个白眼，她将手臂遮在额前，试图阻拦刺眼的炽热阳光，“说得好像你看过我的同人本一样。”

“我当然看过啊。”贞德轻描淡写地讲出让Alter惊坐而起的话语，她看着一脸质疑与惊愕的另一位自己，眼里满是真诚，“我一直有拜托别人帮我买你们社团的本子，因为我也要看摊嘛，走不开。”

“Alter的故事很有趣，很浪漫。我一直都是这么想的。”

龙之魔女又回到了早上被梦中的截稿日吓醒的状态。冲击性的事实，她心中的竞争对象居然支持过自己的同人本销量，而且还不止一次。贞德Alter在脑内快速浏览着自己画过的本子：社区冒险漫画般的圆桌日常，轻松可爱的校园恋爱喜剧，甚至还有兽人系温馨童话。她猛地发现自己的灵感居然真的近在眼前，迦勒底宛如世上最能盛产奇迹的地方，它身负重任，却创造了一个又一个Hero Meets Hero的故事。

“我很喜欢《克罗斯碧奇的魔法姬与怪物》，那本还会有后续吗？”

“我不知道。可能，没有了……”

梦中的故事稍纵即逝，醒来便连影子都抓不到。怪物与魔法姬失去了力量，作为异形，相依为命地生活在无人打扰的森林里。平凡得不能再普通的日常，贞德Alter一度觉得这无聊透顶，但藤丸不这么认为，贞德也不这么认为。

一个有趣的故事，一个浪漫的故事，只要心意相通的二人能牵住彼此的手，那就必定会是一个好故事。贞德突然牵起Alter的手，欣喜的心意如翻卷的浪花般荡开。

“Alter，我们去浮潜吧！听说那可以看到好多热带鱼。然后我们可以叫上Master，一起办个篝火晚会。还有冲浪！我一直想试试冲浪。我们还可以去观鲸，还有悬崖跳水。有你在身边，我一定能鼓起勇气跳下去。”

降临于盛夏时节的圣女，自始至终轻飘飘且漫不经心。享受无尽夏日的心情和烈狱燃烧的爱意混合在一起，将她自己和魔女都搞得浑浑噩噩的。迦勒底的灵基系统将其称为“狂化”，贞德不服气，一意孤行地认定那是来自夏日与大海的馈赠。

贞德Alter本想叫嚣着拒绝，但海豚和黑龙播撒着情热的种子，她便稀里糊涂地将圣女的提议应了下来。

抚过耳畔的海风卷着烤肉的香气，吹开少女们的长发。贞德Alter看着那条名为莉丝的海豚高高地跃出海面，用鼻吻推送着浮圈驶回海岸边，绵白的细沙钻进浸透海水的凉鞋里，弄得脚趾间痒痒的。

她们去威基基大道观光，享用传说中的美味烧烤，用藤编挎包里的拍立得记录圣女与魔女的悠闲假日。海风，鸥鸣，还有沾在大腿上的盐粒，永久的盛夏祭坛鲁鲁夏威只存在于一个夏日的泡影。

贞德Alter突然想到了，她可以赶在截稿日前画一个故事。

一个只属于夏天的故事，一个只属于海滨的故事。一个讲述圣女与魔女的故事，一个讲述贞德和贞德Alter的故事。


End file.
